The Lonely Night
by Majin Prince
Summary: How was the one night after Vegeta sacrificed himself like? How did Bulma take it? What was on Vegeta's mind while he was in oblivion? Well read and see! B/V Sad.
1. Final Atonement

A/N: So after watching Final Atonement for the 538 time I decided to write a short story about that one lonely night when Vegeta was in Hell and Bulma was broken-hearted. If you watch the series then you know it was only one day that Vegeta was dead but it has a lot of impact on both. And I decided it would best be a first person POV my first attempt at that. Read and see!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything associated with the Dragon Ball title, in fact I own nothing at all.

Final Atonement

It was hot but with a slight warm breeze passing over my cuts. It didn't hurt much anymore, soon I wouldn't feel pain. My ribs felt like they were stabbing into to some important organs, oh well. I wanted to apologize to Trunks for knocking him out like that, but I won't get the chance. I needed him not to see this, even if I had to take him out of the fight like that.

This rocky wasteland would soon be my grave… a fitting end for a warrior. I don't want to spend too much time babbling, after all, the devil is waiting for me. I look at the so-called monster in front of me. Pathetic really, a fat pink blob with the mind of a child. I would have rather died against Freeza or Cell, but no Kakarot denied me that.

I clench my teeth thinking about that clown. But then I let my anger go, I realize it is not his fault. It was my choice, my choice to let Babadi take over my mind, my choice to fight Kakarot and let Majin Buu out, my choice to face him alone. Sometimes my pride can lead me to do dumb things like this. But it was not my pride that has guided me to this decision, no it was something else. Something that woman… I mean Bulma, had said once before. It started with an L…. ah, who cares now it does not matter.

I look towards the pink blob and prepare myself to end this. The life of tyranny and cruelty I lived up to my war on Earth and Namek. Then the life of determination during the war with the androids and Cell. The life I lived with the woman and her son. Our son. How many times have I called him son? Not as often as I would have liked. Now as I face my death I see that I do have regrets. I was never a good father or husband (A/N: Read my note at bottom for explanation.:)

"I think I finally understand you, let's go!" I say to the blob as I power up. All my energy is focused into this final power up.

The dust in the area flees from the wind and lightning that forms around me. I smirk at the pink blob as he has no idea what is coming. He starts to babble about something of turning me into candy or a cracker or whatever.

I laugh at his foolishness. "You are a fool, I am going to crush you and throw you into the wind!" I yell at him as my power reaches its maximum. The blob looks at the power around him that I have created and shrieks in fear. Funny, I didn't think it could feel fear.

"Trunks, Bulma I do this for you…. and yes even you Kakarot." I say to myself as I center all my power to myself.

I gather all the power I have created and scream one last time. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH." My cry can be heard for miles as all the power starts to destroy everything in the vicinity. I feel the pain in my body start to leave and darkness fills my mind. No, not yet I need to give everything I have.

I keep crying out as this pain is unbearable, but it will soon be all over. I keep my mind focused on using every ounce of Ki I have left. I feel Majin Buu's power dissipate, but it is not enough. I keep going and pushing myself. I know that I am going to die but I want to make sure that he is gone completely. I can no longer feel my body but only the Ki that it still has, I use that too. Everything that I have and more is put into this blast.

Finally I can no longer scream as my mouth is gone. Not just my mouth but I can no longer feel anything except for sadness. I watch as a massive white stone plummets towards the earth. It takes me a second before I realize that it is what is left of my body.

I start to float upward to be judged for my sins and sent to Hell for all the pain I caused. But one thing haunts me the most. It is the pain I have yet to cause…

"Bulma…" I whisper as I float towards the heavens.

* * *

"What's this weird feeling I have in my heart? I think I know. Vegeta what has happened to you?" I said inwardly as I looked at the disappearing yellow blast. Something was very wrong in my heart. I couldn't describe what it was but it hurt every time I tried to remember Vegeta's face. I felt myself shaking.

No that was the ship, Yamcha was never the best pilot. After a very uneasy landing with the help of 18 everyone left the ship leaving me with this sick feeling in my heart.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Vegeta…" I whispered trying to remember his face. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. The feeling got worse and I closed my eyes trying to push this sick feeling out of me, but my heart hurt so much trying to remember the man I love.

Deep down I guess I already knew but I couldn't accept it. I wiped the tears away and walked off the ship.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: First no one knows when Bulma and Vegeta got married so I am going to say during the seven years if you don't agree oh well. And I know the first chapter is short but it needed to start out with his death and then the next chapters will be longer and covering more. So let me know what you think I appreciate all opinions.


	2. News and Judgement

A/N: So yes it is not a one-shot in fact, I dont know how long it is going to be. I originally wanted it to be short like 5 chapters but now we will see. Anyway on with the story that is going to have lots of flashbacks, awsome. Review please.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Bad News and Judgment

Bulma:

I watched Goku as did everyone as he tried to tell us what happened to the boys. I felt as if something wasn't right. He couldn't look me in the eye and didn't even look in my direction.

"What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now but…"

There it was the foretelling of bad news.

"Goten and Trunks are going to be alright, but Gohan and Vegeta are dead."

I felt liked my heart stopped. It probably did for a second but then when it started again it hurt badly. I didn't want to believe that he was gone, no it couldn't be true. But then why inside did I know that was what was wrong the whole time. He was gone.

"Majin Buu destroyed them both." Goku finished.

Tears started to form in my eyes as reality started to kick in. He was gone and he had already been resurrected by the Dragon Balls, this time it was for good. "Vegeta…" I finally spoke. It never occurred to me that I had said it out loud. Inside I was torn apart and slowly dying.

"NO VEGETA!" I cried up to the heavens. He couldn't do this to me, how could he? Was he truly that cruel? He wanted me to live in suffering grieving over him for the rest of my life? Well he would get what he wanted, like always.

It took me a moment to realize that Yamcha was holding me up keeping me from collapsing. The tears were now pouring out of my eyes falling down my face hitting the floor.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled once more shaking violently. I didn't want to believe that I was alone, left here by him. I loved him so much and now he is gone. I couldn't compose myself it was truly the worst thing that had ever happened to me.

Vegeta:

I opened my eyes and looked up at the giant red bastard who would be condemning me. It is not his fault, it is my own I have come to acknowledge that. It is the choices I made that will send me to a fiery inferno.

The red giant looks down on me then to the paper he is holding. "Ah, Vegeta you are back, can't say that I am surprised."

I scoffed at the man, his useless banter is only delaying the inevitable. "Just get on with it." I spat at him.

"Well it seems you turned from your evil ways only to turn right back to them hours before your death. You are sentenced to Hell again, I am sorry it has turned out like this."

"Save your pity, I don't need it." I said. I looked down at the ground knowing this is it. I turned around and began the long walk down the steps towards Hell. The only thing I regret is leaving Bulma.

Bulma. I never really thought how beautiful her name is. I never did say it often, oh well can't fix that now. As I walk down towards the depths I can't help but wonder if she will really miss me. She had always said something, that L word again but I cannot recall what it was. As I ponder this I find that the steps are no more and I am at the gates of Hell.

They open to let me in. It is as I remember cold yet hot at the same time, miserable. I recall the first time I came here…

_11 years ago._

_I walk down the steps to the godforsaken realm leaving all hope behind. The only thing on my mind is that Kakarot will find a way to kill Freeza. After all he is the Super Sayian of legend. I shrug off the idea and walk up to the giant gate. My limbs are freezing while my body feels as though it is melting._

_I walk through the gates to find that Hell lives up to its name. Demons flying everywhere tormenting pour souls like myself while they scream in agony. I continue walking hoping no one notices me. My hopes are diminished as a giant shadowy figure grips my shoulder. My instincts kick in and I grab the hand and throw the fool over my shoulder. As he stands up I believe it is a cruel joke. It looks like me but taller._

"_So my heir has finally failed me." The taller me speaks._

_I adjust my stance and get ready for a battle. "Who are you and why do you look like me?"_

_Taller me just laughs. "Come now brat you can't even recognize your own father?"_

_I dropped my stance and stared at him with wide eyes. My father? Really? "Father?"_

"_Now you are starting to understand, so how did you die?" My father was always straight to the point._

_I looked down at the ground. "Freeza," I mumbled half hoping he wouldn't hear me._

_He crossed his arms and scowled at me. "So Freeza finally succeeded in destroying our race, I hope your happy son. You have let down all the Sayians with your failure."_

_I looked back into his eyes. Now that I was older I wouldn't back down, no I am… was the Prince of all Sayians I wouldn't take anything, even from him. "No father I faced Freeza and the bastard transformed three times and his power was incredible, I fought with all my power but it wasn't enough, but there is another. One who can beat him and redeem our race." I truly did not have that much hope in Kakarot, I just didn't want my father to be talking down to me for all eternity._

"_Another you say, well let us hope he is not as weak as you. You disgrace me by placing hope in another, you bring shame to the Sayian throne I hope your happy." He turned and walked away from me. I was about to yell back at him but I realized, I never wanted to see him again anyway._

Now.

Kami, I hope Trunks doesn't think like that about me. Was I as bad as my father? I pray I wasn't. I tried to be there for my son. My son, I only now realize how much that means to me. I think it means more than being the Prince of all Sayians. That title is worthless now as I walk into oblivion, the title that means more is if I was a good father. Did I do the best I could? Kami knows I could have done better with Bulma, but Trunks, was I a good father? I guess I will never know.

I walk into Hell, it hasn't changed though should it? Who knows. I look around trying to find a spot to rest for the next eternity. All I want to do is focus on my memories. Damn my pride, the memories are all I have left, who is gonna care if I liked those "weak" moments in my life? I certainly don't anymore.

The memories of my cursed childhood, my working with Freeza, staying on earth with that annoying woman, having a son, fighting the androids, then staying and marrying her, Bulma.

The once Prince of all Sayians, now a father and husband. I smirk at that as I walk around the blazing ground. I can't help but to feel a chill crawl up my spine as I know all that is gone. I slowly walk over to an open spot where nobody seems to be around. I shrug and sit.

I look out and see all the evil souls trapped here with me. How many of them had families? How many were married or had children of their own? How many really cared about that stuff? I do, it is the only thing I have left to be proud of. I sent my soul to Hell for eternity because I had a family to protect.

Bulma:

I can't eat, I can't even think of food right know. My heat created a giant hole in my stomach that makes me sick to think about food. I sit down at the table and put my head in my arms and cry some more.

Why Vegeta? Why did you have to try and be the hero for once? Why now, when you have everything to lose? I just don't get it. "You hear me you big jerk, I hope you are happy!" I yell in my mind. I know he isn't a mind reader but it is the thought that counts.

My tears start to create a puddle in my arms and I get up and walk over to the window.

Mr. Popo was kind enough to let us all have our own rooms, mainly for me and Chi-Chi. The room was pretty big it had its own table and chair, a dresser, and the bathroom down the hall. I look out the window and see Goku talking with Trunks and Goten, no doubt telling them the bad news. I wished I was the one to tell Trunks, but I knew Goku would disapprove. It would just slow down their training if I hugged him and cried about his father being dead. Besides he shouldn't be sad his father sacrificed himself to save everyone including him. Trunks always loved Vegeta, even through his strict upbringing. Not strict rules, but strict training. I smile as I look down at the NEW Prince of all Sayians.

Though he never said it Vegeta was always proud of Trunks. When he changed into a Super Sayian for the first time Vegeta merely said: "That is not enough anymore son, you need to go beyond the limits of a Super Sayian." Though that night Vegeta smiled when Bulma asked him about it.

_I was taking out my earrings looking at Vegeta who was laying down. He had that normal scowl on his face staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head._

"_So what happened today Vegeta?" I asked him. Though I already knew since Trunks told me a thousand times but I wanted to hear Vegeta say it._

"_What are you talking about?" Playing dumb, one of his favorites._

"_I am talking about the training you are doing with OUR son." I walked over and laid down. I lay on my side staring at him intently._

"_The brat did a good job like always, after all he is MY son."_

_I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, but did anything SUPER happen today?" I needed him to say it, I wanted to know what he truly thought of his son turning Super Sayian so young._

_That's when I saw it. A smile found its way onto his lips. Though when he looked out of the corner of his eye at me he covered it up quickly. "Yes Trunks turned Super Sayian today, he is truly strong, stronger than Kakarot's brat at his age. He is truly my son." Vegeta let the smile come out one more time._

I smile at that memory. Vegeta was always so handsome when he would smile a true smile, instead of that stupid smirk he always wore. I cherish that memory hoping to never forget the way he looked when he smiled. I let a tear fall down my face as I think about it.

No Bulma stay strong I can't cry anymore. I know it is futile because anything and everything I do would remind me of him. He was my entire world even if I wasn't his. I missed him so much, I don't know if I could live like this. How could Chi-Chi live for seven years without Goku? I guess I am about to find out.

I lay down on the bed and think about that for a moment. I am going to be forever alone. Forever laying down by myself next to a cold spot where once lay my Prince Charming. Sure he was a little more Prince and not so much Charming, but damn hot.

I look up at the ceiling and wonder. Since Vegeta sacrificed himself would he be allowed to go to Otherworld? Or was he stuck for all the pain he caused in his life? I guess I would find out when my time comes.

Fin.

A/N: I know sad… but that is how this story is and I'm sorry to say this but it is going to get a lot sadder. And no this is not going to replace my other story this is just a little short I came up with and wanted to write it on the side. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Trouble with Pride

A/N: Back to the sad side of B/V's relationship. I appreciate all the positive reviews I am getting thanks guys! Now on with the story and please review.0

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Trouble with Pride

Vegeta:

I sit in the pits of Hell watching all the evil souls go by. They hardly notice me, those that do quickly walk away. They must know me. I keep thinking if my father is somewhere nearby, I hope he isn't, what if he found out about everything that happened after I went back to Earth? Then again I don't really care. I just don't want to hear his stupid speeches for all eternity.

I think back realizing I have nothing to hide. So what if I had a son? So what if he is half-Sayian? So what I married a weak human female? It's not like I regret it.

My eyes widen in realization over what I just admitted. I do not regret the family that I had on Earth. I guess I do regret leaving them. I don't know I have forever to dwell on it and I don't feel like dwelling on it right now.

I close my eyes and focus on the ki down here. I can sense Freeza and Cell. But not Babadi, odd. I thought I killed him, maybe he was outside the blast range. Oh well the Namek will take care of him eventually. If not Kakarot will eventually get him before he leaves. I wonder if he would want to come down here for a spar. No Kakarot wouldn't want anything to do with this place. Oh well, if I get bored I can always go beat on Freeza and Cell. That would be fun.

I smirk to myself when I feel it. It is definitely weaker than Freeza or Cell but I recognize it all the same. My Father. He is far away at the moment and I hope it stays that way. I open my eyes and lay down on the burning ground. I look up to the sky and see the black clouds covering it. It looks like the storms they get on Earth. I remember the first time that happened…

_10 years ago._

_I had been on Earth training for over four months and made it to 300 on the gravity machine. It was getting late so I decided to get back to the house to get a brief rest before training in the early morning. The woman had been working on stuff during the time or was with the weakling most of the time, I barely saw her. Which at the time was a miracle._

_I turned off the gravity and walked out of the room. That was when I felt the drops of water coming from the sky. I had been to planets when it rained but those planets when it rained it never stopped. I looked up confused at the clouds overhead. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the house as it started pouring._

_I opened the door and walked in dripping wet form the rain. I decided to get a quick snack before I went to sleep. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I started grabbing some food and then I heard something. It wasn't the loud patter of rain outside it was softer. Tiny footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked up and saw her. She was wearing her very small pink nightgown and had her short hair down to her shoulders._

_I just stared at her and shut the fridge with my food and walked over to her. "What are you doing awake woman?" I demanded._

_She just stared looking me up and down. "Vegeta you are soaked!" She said rather loudly._

_I rolled my eyes. "Yes that tends to happen on planets where it rains now answer my question."_

_She looked down at her feet. "I couldn't sleep," she returned her gaze to me. "Vegeta if you don't put on something dry you are going to catch a cold."_

_I just laughed at her comment. "Ha I am a Sayian I don't get sick." I smirked at her confused face._

_But, me being Kamidamned and all, sneezed at that very next second. I looked at my hand in confusion. I heard the damn woman giggling at me. "And what is so funny woman!"_

_She walked into the kitchen and reached up into a cabinet. "You might Prince, you have never had a cold?"_

_I just watched her as she took out a bottle and walk back over to me. "No," I said flatly._

_She opened the bottle and gave me a blue looking pill. "What the hell is that? You are trying to poison me now?" I said taking a step back from her outstretched hand._

_She rolled her eyes and took a step forward. "Trust me if I was trying to poison you, your last words would be: 'this food is disgusting woman I demand you make something worthy of a Pri- ahhhh.' And then you would collapse." She mocked me, even used a deep voice to try and imitate me._

_I glared at her taking a step towards her. "How dare you mock me! Do you have a death wish? I could level your house if I wanted so don't dare try to test me." I warned her._

_She pulled back her hand and took another step towards me with a damned smirk on her face. "If you were going to hurt me, then you would have done it already. And besides if you did blow me up, where would you go?"_

_I took another step forward with my mouth open about to yell but I stopped. She was right, I didn't have anywhere to go besides here. And the next thing I knew she put that cursed pill in my open mouth smirking at her victory. I gulped it down involuntarily, to this day I don't know why I did._

_I dropped all the food in my hand and grabbed her shoulders pushing her against the wall. I glared at her as she was shocked that I just grabbed her. "Woman do you want to die?" I yelled at her. A flash of fear came across her face before she covered it up. She looked up to me with a pleading look._

"_Then do it Vegeta." Was all she said before closing her eyes._

_I stared at her for Kami knows long. I could hear her heart beating wildly against her chest. My eyes went from hers to her lips. My thoughts took an unexpected turn. 'She looks so fragile but yet she challenges me. She isn't that bad looking either…' I shook those thoughts and released her. I turned and stormed out of the kitchen and into my room. I sat on my bed staring out the window. The soft patter of rain echoed in my head like the sound her heart made._

"_Damn she is haunting my thoughts."_

I smirked to myself at how true those words were to my situation right now. She haunted my every thought, how ironic.

I sit up and look at the ground. It was dirt that was on fire for some reason, I don't know how Hell works. The heat doesn't affect me very much. I think back to my family and how they are. Hopefully happy, I don't need them mourning over me.

* * *

Bulma:

Trunks and Goten are trying to learn the Fusion technique to defeat Majin Buu. I wish that they didn't have to fight, but Goku says they are the last hope. I smile at my son as he practices the sill dance moves required for it. He seems so much like his father, determined, never backing away from a fight and caring.

I know Vegeta never seemed like the caring type but he did get around and felt the need to protect others. It wasn't an overnight thing but after the Cell games he had changed. Especially with Trunks.

_7 years ago._

_It was two weeks after the Cell games and Trunks had gone back to the future. Vegeta had said he was going to stay and had actually agreed to watching Trunks while I went to see Chi-Chi._

_When I got back I didn't hear any yelling or crying so either Vegeta knocked out Trunks or Trunks was missing and Vegeta was trying to find him. When I walked in the front room it was neither. There Vegeta lay on the couch asleep with his mouth slightly open. But the surprising thing was that Trunks lay on his chest asleep also and Vegeta had held him there protectively with his left arm._

_The once big and mighty Price of Sayians now lay with his son asleep. I smiled down at my two men and then searched frantically for a camera. I found one in my office and made sure the flash was off before taking one or two or eight pictures of the two._

_Least to say when I showed Vegeta one of them he wasn't too happy. In fact he made sure that no one would ever see it by burning the photo in his hand. Luckily he didn't know about the other seven I had._

My smile disappears as I think of him. I need to stop doing that it is only going to hurt me more. I don't want to believe that I am alone with Trunks but unfortunately I am whether I like it or not.

I quickly get up and run back to my room and close the door. I feel the tears I was holding back for the past few hours finally start to have their way. I have stopped trying to put any more make-up on because it just gets ruined anyway. I lay down on the bed and cry. It seems that is all I can do anymore is cry.

I can't help it though, just when everything was going good he goes and throws his life away like he didn't have anything to lose. It was always like him to forget about me. He probably doesn't even give me a second thought, he is probably like Goku in the other world somewhere training.

But I can't help but to let the one thought come through my mind. 'He really does miss you.'

* * *

Vegeta:

I grip my chest as a sharp pain hits me. It seemed sharp at first but tones down to a throbbing pain. I pant thinking what the hell is this? I look around and no one seems to be messing with me and there is no wound from a sword or anything. But it feels like it is coming from inside my ribs. Like it is coming from my….. heart.

I look up at realization at what it is. "Bulma…."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So hoow do you think it is going? I appreciate all reviews so don't be afraid to tell me what you like or don't like!


	4. Early Tears and Late Nights

A/N: I like how many of you are into this story it makes me want to write quicker so keep it up. On a side note I would like to thank all those that have reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. Anyway those of you that don't, please do it makes my day. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Early Tears and Late Nights

Vegeta:

A while had passed since I last thought of something in particular. It has been about, oh I don't know, a couple of hours a day hell I don't know. I sit on the burning ground drawing whatever shapes that come into my mind with a stick. The weirdest thing is that the stick doesn't burn. Oh well, Hell is weird after all.

My mind wonders and wonders back to when I worked for Freeza destroying planets for him. That bastard had never given me any sort of slack. Not that I had expected any. Then I think about coming to earth and getting beat by Kakarot. Well when all is said and done he won the final battle. Not the physical battle but the mental battle.

He was the one that spared me in the battle of earth saying that I could change from my evil ways. Funny thing is he was right. I turned from one of the most feared men in the galaxy to a father and husband. I can't help but laugh and shake my head. Damn Kakarot, he probably planned this from the beginning. No he didn't, he is an idiot. But then again so am I. For settling down and becoming weaker and, and… Wait I realize I do not feel stupid or weaker from staying on earth.

I shrug it off as after effects of destroying my body. I look down at my doodling and frown. I was not one for drawing but it was the unmistakable eyes of an angel.

What the hell was that? Angel? Am I truly that crazy? I throw the stick and look one more time at my poor drawing of Bulma. I could never get her face quite right, it was truly too beautiful to capture. There I go again, I shake my head and lay back down on the ground. I look up at the ground and the cursed memories start to creep back.

* * *

_11 years ago._

_I had been staying at her so called "home" for around a hundred days or something like that. I had hated almost every day of it. The woman constantly yelled at me to bathe or something. She had always left new clothes in my room but I promptly threw them out the window. She didn't even address me as PRINCE Vegeta. Who did this woman think she was? The queen of Earth? I stood outside leaning on a tree staying in its comfortable shade. I had to amuse myself some days, flying around seeing what the pathetic beings do for fun. After a week of that it got boring so I started a very amusing game with the woman where I would see how far I could push her._

_It had amused me thus far and she even seemed to enjoy a little verbal spat once in a while. The only annoying part was when Kakarot's mate and his brat would come over she would yell at me to be "nice." Seriously this woman is getting on my nerves thinking she could tell me what to do. And one of those times was today._

_I glared over at the table outside across the yard where the woman and Kakarot's mate had sat. I looked across the yard and saw the Namekians entertaining themselves with the humans boring activities. I rolled my eyes and saw Gohan talking with some of the younger Nameks. A pity his mother was here, otherwise I would force him into another fight._

_Now I am not saying I fear that loud-mouthed harpy but I have to admit, she has a mean right hook with that blasted frying pan. I can see how she can control Kakarot. I smirk at the thought of who is on top._

_I look back over to the table and I catch the woman staring at me. She has usually done this when I am not looking but I always notice. This time, however, she just kept staring at me with those big blue eyes. Then the slightest smile crept over her lips. I just kept staring at her with obvious confusion in my eyes. She took her eyes off me for a moment to say something to Kakarot's woman then stood up and approached me. I quickly looked for somewhere to go but something had kept my feet planted._

_I didn't want to talk to her, I hadn't come up with any insults and she probably thought that I was staring at her when really I was trying to kill her with my eyes. I still stood there with my arms crossed leaning against the tree. But my eyes were on the move looking anywhere but in her direction. I looked back at her and she smiled as she got within a foot of me._

"_So Vegeta, what are you doing today?" She said in a weird flirtatious way._

"_What does it look like woman? What I do every day, stand here and wait." I try to make it come out with menacing anger but it sounds more like boredom. I roll my eyes at my own self. Something inside me wanted me to grovel at her feet._

"_Well do you want to go swimming later today?"_

_In a blink of an eye my death glare turns into a dumbfounded look. "Wha-?"_

"_Meet me at six by the pool k?" It wasn't really a question as more of a confirmation._

_I blink a few times before it all clicked in my head. "I will go swimming whenever I please, and if I wanted your company I would ask." The odd thing was I said ask instead of command, like she had a choice either way._

_She put her hands on her hips but still smirked with victory. "Fine but if you stand me up I won't go on that date you were going to ask me."_

_I was taken back by her forwardness. Did she really think she was worthy of me? The prince of all Sayians. I opened my mouth to yell at her but she stopped me by putting a finger up to my lips._

"_Don't worry your secret is safe with me." And she walked away unnecessarily moving her hips. I stared at her with the mix of awe and disgust. She was really playing with fire did she know that? No matter she will see when I don't show up tonight. Wait, that's what she wants, then she will hold that against me. But if I go then I will be playing into her hands. Either way I am screwed. I let out a low growl in my throat before stomping off to my room._

_Six o'one_

_I hover over the backyard as I wait for the blasted female. I didn't want her to know I was here until she arrived so I flew high in the sky but just enough to see her every facial expression. I looked down on the pool with disgust. This was ridiculous, how could I let this happen? I guess it is her getting me back for all the verbal fights I get into with her. Just another twenty-one days and they will wish Kakarot back and I will be rid of all this. Although I was getting increasingly impatient I knew the knowledge of the Super Sayian was worth it._

_My thoughts cease as I see the woman step out from her house. She was wearing a red robe obviously covering up whatever she was wearing. I scoffed at that, was she really afraid of showing off her body? Typical human. I watch as she looks around then drops the robe._

_I instantly take back what I thought. She was not shy, not one bit. Her bikini, or tiny strands of string, barely covered anything on her perfect body. The hell was that? I shake my head to straighten out my thoughts as she walks over to the pool. The tiny blue bikini had matched her eyes and hair perfectly. I hadn't realized I was staring until she dipped her foot in to check the temperature then looked straight at me and smirked mischievously._

_I realize too late that my mouth was open. I quickly regain my composure and slowly lower myself to the ground. She had known I was there the whole time. I folded my arms and glared at her._

"_You're late." I said simply trying to crush any chance she had of teasing me with my staring._

_She sat on the side of the pool and put her legs in letting the water come half way between her feet and knees. She looked back up me with that stupid smirk still on her face. "Oh so you were waiting for me?"_

_I glared at her wanting to crush her windpipe to keep her from talking. "Relax Vegeta I was just kidding." She took a moment to look me up and down. I just threw on some weird shorts she had put in my room, I only allowed myself to wear them if I burned them afterward. After a couple of seconds she was just staring so I rolled my eyes._

"_So what is so fun about this?" I asked making sure I sounded annoyed._

_Her eyes snapped up at the sound of my voice. "Because you are always standing there looking like you want to blow up the earth."_

_I rolled my eyes again. "Do you forget that I WANT to blow up the earth?"_

_Then the woman had the nerve to laugh at me. "Oh come on Vegeta I thought we were past all that."_

"_You thought wrong." I don't know why but that came out jokingly for some reason._

"_Just relax and have a good time." She said turning her gaze back to the water. The sun had started to set and was bouncing off the water. I looked at her for a moment thinking what to do next. I noticed her hair was done recently so she thought she wouldn't REALLY be swimming. I smirked evilly as I realized this. She turned back towards me and her smile turned into a look of confusion._

"_What?" She said. Before she could ever react I grabbed her and flew around ten feet over the pool. She looked into my eyes shocked at what I was about to do. She looked down then back to me._

"_Vegeta don't you dare!" I love to hear a threat that is meaningless before I do the obvious. I dropped her and watched her scream as she hit the water. Priceless, damn I wish I had one of those things humans use. What were they called, cameras? Oh well I will surely remember this moment. She surfaced from the cold water with a look of horror. She folded her arms from the cold of the water. I unknowingly lowered myself to barely hovering over the water as I laughed so hard for the first time in a long time. My eyes were snapped shut as I laughed hysterically at the image of her face before she hit the water._

"_Now this is fun." I said between the laughs. But at the moment I had no idea at how brave she was. She slowly swam over to right under where I hovered. I was so distracted with laughing that I didn't brace myself as she grabbed my ankle and pulled me under. I know I could have easily just stayed in the air and let her fruitlessly yank on my foot to try and get her plan to work. But something inside of me wanted to see if she would really do that. And she did, interesting._

_I surfaced from the cold water very slowly glaring at her while she laughed. "You are right, it is!" She said laughing. I should have killed her right then and there but I didn't, I simply played her childish game._

_I smirked at her. "Indeed," was all I said before pushing her head back under the water. I moved back and let her come up for air amused at how much she shivered form the cold water._

_She looked at me and saw that I was unaffected. "Why a-a-aren't you c-c-c-c-cold?" She said shivering._

_I shrugged. "When you have been to several different worlds where the warmest it is, is below freezing you get used to it." I said slowly floating up from the water. She watched me then slowly made her way over to the steps._

_After a few seconds I dried myself off by using my ki and she was barely getting out. I looked around and saw that she had forgotten a towel, idiot._

_I float over and land next to her. She looks up at me with her lips the same shade of blues as her hair. I sigh and put out a hand. She looks at it then at me with an untrusting gaze._

_I roll my eyes yet again before explaining. "I can warm you up so you don't freeze."_

_She smirked at that, obviously she had dirty thoughts in her mind every other minute. As she opened her mouth to say the obvious sexual reference I cover her mouth with my hand and wrap my other arm around her waist and pull her close flaring my ki. After a few seconds I release her and she looks at me confused._

_I turn to leave when she says it. "Thanks," she says not very loud, but loud enough for me to hear._

_I grunt as I fly off. I stayed on the roof that night not being able to rid myself of the feeling I had when I held her that close. I stare up at the night sky, funny it didn't look black anymore. No, more like blue._

* * *

I can remember that feeling, the warm burning feeling that had been in my gut every time I was close to the woman. Maybe it had something to do with that word she had said to me, again it is that L word I can never figure out. I look up at the black clouds and curse Kami under my breath sitting up. The clouds had gone from black to blue; can I ever rid her from my mind?

* * *

Bulma:

Goku had left leaving the hope of the earth to the young Super Sayians. I couldn't help but feel like it was all over. I was happy to see my son be the next savior of the earth but he was so young, and what if something happened? Would I be left alone? I shouldn't dwell on these thoughts, as I am already alone. I had tried to eat, sleep, even take a drink of water, but nothing had worked. I was too heartbroken to do anything but cry and pace nervously.

As night came I laid down on the bed and tried desperately to suppress the tears that were threatening. I closed my eyes and tried to remember a time that wasn't like this, when I was happy.

* * *

_8 years and 8 months earlier_

_I paced quickly in the bathroom. How could I be so stupid and let this happen? I hope my mother hadn't already told my dad, or worse, called everyone we knew to tell them something that probably wasn't true. I hadn't bothered with clothes too much this morning and just threw on a white tank top and some cloth shorts._

_These were the longest 90 seconds of my life. I didn't even want to look at the device as I paced around it. It suddenly dawned on me what could happen. I may be pregnant, and Vegeta may be the father. Oh who am I kidding, he IS the father. What would everyone think? What would he think?_

_I tried desperately to push the thoughts out of my head as I looked down at my watch. 90 seconds had passed, great. I could feel my heart beat faster than Goku could fly. I raised my left hand shakily and picked it up. I don't know why but I closed my eyes as I held it up to my face. I peeked with one eye before opening the other._

_I sighed with relief. Two lines, I am not pregnant. I smirked with victory as I tossed it and the box into the trash. I knew it was just the flu, of course mom would jump to conclusions over something like th-. My thoughts stopped instantly as I looked one last time at the trash. My eyes widened as my heart started to beat quickly again._

_I reached down and took a second look at the back of the box. Two lines means you're…._

"_PREGNANT!" I shrieked out as I threw the box to the other side of the bathroom. No, no, no no no no no no nononononononononononono. Why? I fall to the ground and stare at the box, which is staring back at me._

"_Shut up." I tell it as it seems to be laughing at me. I sit there on the ground thinking. After a minute or so I realize something. I am going to be a mother! This isnt bad, it is exciting. The only bad thing I can think of is what Vegeta will say. How will I tell him? I decide to push that thought out of my mind for now. I just need to be ready for the fact of being a mother._

_I stand back up with a big smile on my face and walk to the bathroom door. I look back and see the box still on the ground. Whoops that would have been bad. I walk over and pick it up and look at it for a second. Then my heart skips a beat when the bathroom door swings open. I hide the box behind my back and turn around and see Vegeta standing in the doorway. He had his shorts on and a shirt folded on his shoulder. He was probably on his way to train or something._

_He seemed to be scanning the bathroom as if there was a threat. That is the last time I leave the bathroom unlocked. He looks back over to me. "What are you screaming for?"_

_I smile nervously keeping my hands behind my back. "Screaming? Who's screaming?"_

_He looks at me annoyed. "You were." He walked in a couple of feet before I held up a hand._

"_Vegeta wait, I uh, well its wet. Yeah the shower was leaking and I slipped so don't come any closer." Thankfully there was a little water on the floor but it wasn't from that. Earlier that morning Vegeta was taking a shower and I came in and, well you get the idea._

_He looked at the floor then back to me. "You slipped?" He asked. I didn't know if he believed me or not but no going back now._

"_Yeah I was going to clean it up so don't step anywhere or else water will be everywhere." So far my lie was working but of course Vegeta had to always ruin anything I thought was going well._

_He smirked. "Very well," he said as he hovered a few inches over the ground and came straight to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and carefully picked me up floating back towards the entrance. I made sure to keep the box out of his reach._

_He set me down still having that smirk on his face. "There now you won't slip again." He turned and left. I watched him walk out with an evil smirk and dirty thoughts. I shook myself back to reality and threw the box in the closet. I ran downstairs and peered around the corner. He wasn't in the kitchen, good. I walked in seeing my mother cleaning up._

_She looked up and saw me. "Oh Bulma how did it go? What is the news?"_

_I took a deep breath before holding up my hands then dropping them back to my side. "Yes." I said nervously._

_She shrieked too loud for a normal person then ran over and hugged me. "Oh dear this is wonderful. I am finally going to have a grandbaby!" I tried to push her away so I could get some oxygen. She finally realized I couldn't talk and released._

"_But mom the father is…"_

"_Vegeta I know." She said still not getting rid of the smile on her face._

_I looked at her shocked. "How did you know?"_

_She smiled bigger. "You honestly didn't think you were that sneaky," I blushed furiously. "And it's not like you have any other guys over."_

_I crossed my arms at her accusations. "Well I could have easily gone out with another guy, you can't just assume it was him."_

"_Oh dear don't give me that. I see how you look at each other. And besides he doesn't even sleep in his own room anymore." I slapped my forehead at that. Okay so we weren't that secretive about it._

"_Mom what am I going to do? Vegeta doesn't exactly seem like father material."_

_My mom turned back to her work cleaning up the kitchen as I sat down at the table folding my arms and putting my head down. Oh Bulma you did this to yourself don't go regretting anything now. I was never good at reassuring myself._

"_That is true, but neither did Goku." She said._

_I looked back up at her. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Sweetie you can't tell me when you saw Goku with a son that he would seem like the fatherly type."_

"_Yeah but Goku is a different type of extreme. Vegeta is, well was, extremely evil."_

"_Oh you can't say that anymore, look how he cares for you."_

"_Mom he doesn't care about me, he only cares about what I can do." I made emphasis on the word do._

"_Really? Then why does he agree to go on dates that you practically drag him to. And why does he stay with you all night instead of leaving? And why does he keep stealing flowers from my garden to give you? And I am not too happy about that." I rolled my eyes smiling a little._

_She was right, I had to practically drag him to dinner dates, but the weird thing was he still went. He was one of the most powerful men in the galaxy and yet he still didn't resist. Well he did use a lot of words saying he hated it but he still went, weird. And yes he had practically moved into my room with the exception of his clothes. Though I'm sure he only did that to keep my parents from noticing, even though that didn't work in the end. And yeah when he gets up really early some mornings he would steal a flower from my mother's garden and leave it in his unoccupied space. I never bothered him about it because I didn't want him to stop doing it. I'm sure he saw it from a movie I had dragged him to see. But still it was sweet in his own Vegeta way. I guess she was right, he did care._

_But for some reason I didn't tell him for two months. Then one day he left._

I sigh remembering that. We had been "together" for over nine months before he left. Those days had been some of my best memories. I think about now and how we had gotten our lives together. It was one of the weirdest relationships I had ever heard of, and the last one I had ever wanted.

Through all his faults and pride he was still mine. My Prince, my knight in shining armor, my Vegeta. A small smile found its way to my lips as I remember him. He wasn't the best husband in the world. No he was the best husband in the universe. The only one I wanted and I had. Until now.

Tears finally came out and didn't stop. I cried and cried knowing this pain wouldn't ease. I had truly missed him. I don't care if he was evil or threatening to blow up the planet. He was still the same man I loved and would love for the rest of my life. I look out to the dark sky. It is pitch black, reminding me of his eyes. I sigh and cry harder into the pillow. I knew I would not be getting any sleep this night.

This Lonely Night.

Fin.

A/N: No it isnt over so don't ask. So what do you think? Is it bad or good, am I doing a good job with their feelings and keeping the two in character? Let me know please.


	5. When I Said I Love You

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews it is good to know you guys are interested. Well now onto the more sad parts of the story, sorry. And I apologize for the long wait but I had issues on the homefront and blah blah blah poor me right? Now you get to focus on poor Vegeta and Bulma. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

When I said I Love You…

Bulma:

I haven't gotten a single minute of sleep and it is around two in the morning. I sigh and sit up. I try desperately to keep my mind occupied or else I will just break down and cry again. I star to pace in my room trying to think of anything except for his face. That face but more importantly those eyes. Those eyes that seemed to be filled with so much emotion that made you want to jump in them. The way he always looked at me made me feel like I was the only girl in the universe for him.

I let a sad smile cross my lips and I sit back on my bed. This is hopeless. When I try to not think about him, all I can do is think about him. I drop my head in defeat and sigh. I feel the tears threatening to come back out. I shake my head and stand up. No I wouldn't cry anymore there is nothing it would achieve. I walk out of my room and go over to Trunks' room. He is fast asleep, probably tired from the training he did.

I stand in the doorway and watch my little Prince sleep. He probably made the difference in making Vegeta stay for good but I can't help but wonder. Did Vegeta really care for me back then? Back before all this, before the Androids.

* * *

_8 years and 9 months ago_

_I was putting on lipstick in the mirror when he had burst into my room. "Woman I am not wearing this just for your entertainment!" Vegeta yelled throwing the suit I got for him on my bed._

_I cross my arms and smirk. "Come on Vegeta, you can't wear your training clothes to dinner at a five star restaurant."_

_Vegeta just glares at me angrily. "Why do we have to go out to eat anyway? Besides the fact that it is better than your cooking."_

_This made me frown. "Because Vegeta it is nice to take the woman you are dating out on dates. And if you feel that way then fine I will never cook for you again."_

_He shook his head. "Thank Kami. And we are not dating, what the hell does that mean?" He said looking at me confused._

_I giggled a little, sometimes he could be as clueless as Goku. "It means were together you idiot."_

_Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I still don't know what that means."_

_I sighed and walk up to him putting my hands on his shoulders. "It means you be nice to me or else you will never stay in this room at night again okay?"_

"_Oh that together." Vegeta said._

_I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Now get ready I don't want to be late." I then walk back over to my mirror._

_I can still see him standing there glaring at me with pure anger. I smirk a little, this was the fifth time I was dragging him to dinner. Yet he always went, weird. He stood there for another minute then he picked up the suit and walked out mumbling something under his breath._

_At the restaurant_

_I smile over at Vegeta who looks bored out of his mind. He sits there with his arms crossed in a suit that looks like it will break apart at any second. I smirk evilly at seeing this. Oh come on Bulma get it together. I mentally shake myself out of those thoughts and smile back over at him._

"_So Vegeta how's the training going?" I try and break the silence._

_Vegeta just glares at me still. "Why do you care?"_

"_Well I kinda don't want to you to die in two years."_

_Vegeta raises an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Why's that?"_

_I hesitated. Why did I say that? What am I supposed to say now? I open my mouth but thankfully the food arrived at that moment. I sigh in relief as Vegeta gives the food his undivided attention._

_I slowly start to pick at my salad pondering my thoughts. Sadly this did not go unnoticed by Vegeta. He was watching me for around five minutes until I looked up at him._

"_What are you doing woman?"_

_I look from my salad to him and shrug. "I don't know I'm just not that hungry anymore." Inside a voice was telling me just to tell him how I feel. But how do you tell the Prince of all Sayians that you love him? Answer: you don't._

_Vegeta continued to stare at me as if not satisfied with the answer. "What is wrong with you?" I ask him getting impatient with his staring._

"_I'm not the one who is nervous." He snapped back at me. Damn him, he is too observant for his own good._

"_Well yeah, what do you want me to say?!" I started to yell attracting the attention of everyone else in the restaurant._

_Usually Vegeta would just yell back at me but this time was different. He sat there looking from me to everyone else in the room. He glared at all of them making them mind their own business. He then looked back at me with an expressionless look._

"_What do you want to say?" He said softly._

_I was surprised by his reaction. Instead of yelling or being angry at me he was kind? No I think he just wanted to finish his dinner in peace. I put both hands on my face and let out a deep breath._

"_I don't know Vegeta I'm just so confused right now." He didn't say anything. I guess he was waiting for me to elaborate. "Vegeta how do you feel about me?"_

_He got confused really fast. "What?"_

_I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. "What do you feel for me? Am I just some girl you can get into bed whenever you want or what?"_

_Vegeta just blinked at me. After a few seconds a realized I wasn't going to get an answer. I groaned and got up and left. I stood outside and looked up at the stars. Why couldn't I fall for someone who could return my feelings? Or at least someone who had feelings._

_I heard him walk up behind me. He didn't say anything he just stood there next to me. We didn't say anything or even look at each other for almost a minute. I could feel my heart racing inside my chest. After all that what was he going to do?_

_Well what he did was the last thing I expected. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. My worries seemed to melt at that moment even though it was brief. After only a few seconds he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "You are the only thing in the universe I care about." He said honestly._

_I felt tears of joy start to fill my eyes. I smiled at him and for once he smiled back. He gently picked me up and flew off into the night sky._

_A couple hours later he gazes back into my eyes as I look into his. The sweat cooling off our worn out bodies as he lays on top of me. I lift my head up ever so slightly and kiss him once more. This kiss was soft and barely touched our lips but it was sweet and quenched our thirst. I barely lean back and still look up at him and whisper._

"_I love you."_

* * *

Then nine months later Trunks was born. Funny how life works. I remembered that was the first time I told him I loved him. He never did say it back. But the look in his eyes told me differently. He always looked somewhat confused when I said the word but his eyes had told me he returned the feeling. Even though he probably never sorted out the feelings himself I hope he knew deep down how much I did love him. And maybe when I go to Otherworld he will tell me how he really feels.

* * *

Vegeta:

Maybe I was wrong. No not with my choice of sacrificing myself but with a choice I made eight years ago and I have had to live with ever since. I did not realize the impact it had on the woman until I returned a year later. But how was I supposed to know? It's not like she ever told me that she was pregnant. I clench my teeth knowing that she never told me, until it was too late.

* * *

_8 years 6 months ago_

_It was late and I was aching all over. I had trained hard that day almost to the point of death. I needed to. I was at 450 times earth's gravity and I still wasn't a Super Saiyan. Damn Kakarot, who could he best me? Some questions shouldn't have answers._

_I open the door quietly to the woman's room. There she is sleeping peacefully. I sigh and sneak in closing the door behind me. I didn't want to wake her. Not that most of you would believe but we didn't need each other every single night. No, sometimes just sleeping next to one another was comfort enough. I discard my clothing so that I am down to my boxers._

_I slowly lay down next to her and she immediately curls up next to me. I inhale deeply smelling her sweet scent and close my eyes. She moves her head so that she is on my chest and I see a smile curve her lips. I smirk knowing that when I am not here she tosses and turns all night. Though I have not slept anywhere else in some months._

_I run my fingers through her bright blue hair and slowly let sleep take over me. I don't know why but I have been able to sleep more peacefully since I stayed with her._

_After a few minutes my eyes nap open. I realize what is failing me to become a Super Saiyan. I have become too attached to the woman. She even brought up the L word a couple of times after sex. Whatever that was. I frown thinking of just leaving her without saying anything. I mentally shake my head. What is wrong with me? Why do I give a damn about her feelings anyway?_

_I gently get up trying not to wake her up as I put a pillow in my former spot. Her smile almost immediately disappears but she is still sleeping. I notice that the blanket fell off her in the process. I take a minute to stare at her in her nightgown. The thing that stands out is her slightly bulging stomach. I had never addressed the issue but I did suggest she go on a diet. That didn't go over well at all. Not to mention her random mood swings in the last week. Perhaps it is that time of the month._

_I take another minute to stare at her sleeping form before I pull the blanket back over her and kiss her lightly on the forehead. While my mind was shouting at me just to leave something else was telling me to stay a minute longer. I clench my teeth and get rid of that feeling and then leave, for a year._

_7 years 6 months ago_

_It was late the day I came back. After a year in space I finally came back after achieving the Super Saiyan form and getting away from all emotions. But I felt… empty. I could never explain it but after I turned Super Saiyan I felt like it was pointless to stay out in space. So I, reluctantly, returned to Earth, to her._

_I fly in through the window she left open, why? I don't know. I slowly lower myself to the floor three feet from her bed. There she lay clutching a pillow with her ocean hair spilled out across it. She seems so calm so serene so… restless? What would be making her seem so uncomfortable when she sleeps? Certainly it couldn't be because of me. Perhaps me leaving has caused her some pain I didn't foresee._

_Then again why do I care? I shake my head of those thoughts then take two steps forward. I reach out towards her face and almost touch her smooth, soft skin but then I regain my senses. Not the senses of not trying to touch her, but the fact I can sense another ki in the room. I turn around and clench my fists trying to pin point the source of the ki. It wasn't her parents, no this ki was slightly higher than normal humans._

_I look curiously as it seems Bulma had taken down the wall between her room and my room and now there was a doorway leading to it without a door. I glance back at the woman then walk into the doorway. Surely she couldn't have gone back to the pathetic weakling and let him move in taking my place. She wouldn't do that to me, would she? I feel my own ki start to flare as I take each step towards that room, my room._

_I stop dead in my tracks as I look around. It doesn't look like my room, it looks more like a baby room? I suppose if this is how humans decorate baby rooms. It was so pathetic. Toys littered on the ground small outfits and changing supplies were inside my old closet. It was so peculiar._

_Then it hit me, when did the woman have a baby? She never told me she was pregnant. I quickly anger thinking that the pathetic weakling had probably knocked her up then left her alone. Has he no honor? I walk over to the crib to have a look at her offspring._

_I look down at the sleeping infant and my mouth opens slightly. The baby seems so fragile, it looks a lot like the woman when she sleeps. But the child is at peace. I didn't realize it put my hand had drifted down and was inches away from the baby's face. All of a sudden its eyes slowly opened up and it looks directly into my eyes. The infant has her eyes, blue eyes. I just stare back at it wondering what it is doing._

_The baby starts to move as if trying to reach up at me. I pull my hand back and it didn't like that. It starts to wail that makes the woman's ranting's seemed like whispers. I take a step back wondering what its problem is. Then I look back and see the woman start to wake up. I quickly run over towards the door of the room and stay in the shadows._

"_Alright I am coming." She says walking over towards the infant. I watch her carefully as she ties her robe and reaches down for the baby. "I swear Trunks Vegeta Briefs you are just like your father."_

_My eyes go wide and my blood seems to run cold. Trunks Vegeta Briefs? What is going on? Why would she name that child after me? I watch her pick up Trunks and hold him close as she looks out the window. "If only Vegeta would stay with me like you do."_

_I blink as I try to regain consciousness. Am I the…. the….. no I can't be. She would have told me if she were- Oh Kami, the stomach the mood swings it starts to process, slowly._

"_Why isn't he named Vegeta?" It takes me a moment to realize I said it. She turns around quickly towards me and her eyes instantly start to water._

"_V-Vegeta?"_

"_You were expecting someone else?" I said smirking. I walk slowly over towards her and my smirk turns into a frown. "Is he…?" I don't know why but I couldn't finish the sentence._

_She finally regains her composure and bites her lip. I am only a few feet away from her as she finally speaks. "Yes, he is your son."_

_My heart seems to stop beating as I am now standing in front of her. I look down in her hands and see my son. My heir. I reach out towards him then instantly pull away and scowl at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" I have no idea why but it sounded like I was hurt inside, maybe because I was._

_She looks down at the baby and closes her eyes. "I don't know." She fights back tears as she looks back up at me. "I didn't know what you would say, or do."_

_I start to get angry at her. "What kind of a reason is that?!" I shout at her. "He is the future Saiyan Prince you have no right to keep this knowledge from me! And what are you saying?_

_I watch as tears slowly fall from her pale cheeks. "Vegeta I…"_

"_What?"_

_Her face then hardens into a scowl. "Well I would have told you but you just left me one night. And I had no idea if you were ever going to return!"_

"_What does that have to do with keeping the information of my son away from me?"_

"_If you wouldn't have left, then you would have known!" She practically screams at me. Trunks starts to cry in her arms and she lightly bobs up and down trying to get him to stop._

"_Well if I had known then I wouldn't have left!" I close my mouth realizing what I just said. She looks at me surprised at what I had just said. I turn around and close my eyes. "You should have told me." Then I stomp out the door and head to the kitchen._

_I sat at the table staring at the damned wall for what seemed like an hour. I wasn't quite feeling hungry anymore. Instead I was glaring angrily at nothing. Why was I even angry? It's not like I cared about her or the brat. Did I? What is wrong with me? Why can't I even think straight right now? My mind keeps going back to our times together and then to the child. My child. I still cannot believe I have a son. The future Saiyan Prince._

_I can hear the very distinctive soft patter of feet approaching me. I have gotten used to the sound of her walking towards me. "Vegeta…"_

"_What?" She walks towards me and looks at the ground._

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you."_

_I just scoff and look the other way. "It doesn't matter, I don't care. He is your son do whatever you wish."_

_She looks at me with fire behind her sapphire eyes. "He is your son too. And how can you say that you don't care?"_

_I glare back at her wondering why she is even bothering. Surely she would know me by now. I stand up and keep glaring at her. "I can say I don't care because I don't. And he is your brat not mine!"_

_She took a step forward glaring at me with equal anger. She was never afraid of me. "He is our SON, not brat. And you are going to care because you are going to help me raise him!"_

"_What makes you think I would stoop so low as to doing that?" I said leaning back and folding my arms._

"_You made that decision when you slept with me and gave me him!" She yells pointing up towards where the baby was. I look up towards the room then back at her._

"_From what I remember the decision was mutual when it came to sex." I smirk and watch her start to get angrier by the second. My smirk disappears when my mind begins to wonder again. "This is why you hid him from me."_

_Her glare turns into an expression of confusion. "What?"_

"_You knew I wouldn't want this. Well unfortunately for both of us I am bound by honor to train the brat so that he will make a great Saiyan Prince one day." I smirk and walk past her. I stop when I hear her voice._

"_You're staying?" She says softly. I look over my shoulder at her._

"_I never said I was not going to." I take another step before I realize I no longer have my own room. I clench my teeth and slowly turn back around. "I suppose my room will be in the spaceship now."_

_I walk by her and towards the door. I cannot help but criticize myself over this. Why was I being so rational about this situation? Why was I going to go through with this? Why did I even come back? Why was I staying? I small hand on my shoulder stopped me from walking out the door. She seemed so calm through all this, how? Then again she is a strong-willed woman._

"_Vegeta you can stay with me if you want. Since Trunks took your room." She says quietly while looking into my eyes. Her eyes, they always seemed to get me. Catch me standing there without a word in my mind. I slowly nod and follow her to her room._

* * *

"Our room." I say looking at the black sky. I never did sleep anywhere else, besides the couch some nights. I smirk remembering the night she made the mistake to leave me with Trunks. The first night I had become acquainted with the couch, and not the last.

How can someone so weak and fragile have such a powerful influence over me? I could easily snap her in half yet every time I threatened her with it I never did let the idea cross my mind. Maybe it had to do with that cursed L word the woman had said. I still cannot recall it.

I shake my head and look down towards my feet. I wonder if she will remarry. Maybe find someone else who will treat her right. I frown at the thought. I shouldn't want her to be happy without me, she is mine! But something inside me tells me that she should deserve to be happy. After all it's not like she will ever see me again. And I wouldn't want her to be alone like I am.

Alone, without her, forever.

I don't shake the thought instead I let it sink in. I close my eyes and drop my head. I am alone in Hell with other damned souls. But I can feel it inside me.

"Without her, I am alone."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait but I promise the next chapter won't take so long. So how did you like it? Now what do you want the good news or the bad news? Bad news is that the next chapter will be the last. Sorry. The good news is that I may do another B/V story about… well I haven't decided yet. Maybe the three years, or an AU I haven't decided yet. If you want to send me a suggestion I would appreciate it. -MjP


	6. I Meant It

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing. It makes me feel good to know that you like it so keep reviewing! And I have read many, many, many B/V stories where Vegeta is either too cold or too soft and I have tried so hard to keep him how he was supposed to be. Vegeta is a very conflicted character. He is prideful with deep care for his Saiyan heritage but he does care a lot about Bulma and Trunks. After all the only reason he fused with Goku was because Bulma was gone. So I tried to keep him proud while letting realization sink in, slowly, and I am glad you like my Vegeta I tried very hard. So now on with the last chapter of the story and I have made it extra-long, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

…I Meant it

Vegeta:

In truth was I jealous? Ha yeah right… okay maybe a little. Kakarot was the strongest because he had a family to protect. He had people that cared about him and wanted him to come back from each battle. I was… jealous. I never fought for anyone but myself.

Until my son died. I remember that bastard Cell blasting a hole right in his chest. Then everything was red. I didn't care if I survived or even if I won, only if I could take that bastard with me I would have died knowing I accomplished something in life.

And yet here I am. Dead, from sacrificing myself for the very family I regretted having earlier that day. But why did I regret having a family? After all they made me stronger and wiser. Realizing that I cared about their safety more than my damn pride I sacrificed myself. Damn it that L word escapes me yet again. I only wish I had realized that sooner. I didn't realize what it was like to walk away from a battle and having someone that cares about you be waiting. I didn't know what that felt like until after the Cell Games.

* * *

_7 years ago_

_I touched down outside the door of the Capsule Corporation. I didn't know why I returned until I realized I had nowhere else to go. No doubt it would be hard to see my young son after watching his future self being murdered by Cell. I push that thought out of my head and slowly push open the door. I expected to hear wailing or screaming but I was met with silence._

_I looked around and didn't see the woman anywhere. So I stepped in and shut the door behind me. I sense the woman in the front room and walk in there quietly. I am still in a little pain from the battle but compared to Gohan I was fine. To think Kakarot's brat saved my life then killed Cell was infuriating. But I guess I should be thankful. Then again thankful for what? For living in a time of peace when there will be no honorable death for a Saiyan Prince? I shake my head and turn the corner._

_I stop to see the woman on the couch clutching her knees and sobbing. She looked like a human ball with beautiful blue hair. Damn it I need to stop thinking like that. I slowly walk towards her then run my hand through her soft hair. It feels like silk._

_She slowly looks up at me and her eyes widen. "Vegeta?" She says with her lips trembling. I look into her cerulean eyes and nod._

"_Why are you crying?" I have no idea why but it came out like a whisper. For some reason my mind and body wouldn't agree on how to act around the woman._

"_The broadcast was cut off, I didn't know what happened. I thought you were…"_

"_Dead?" I finish her sentence. For some reason it always pained me when she cried over me._

_She nods slowly. She is wearing a pink tight fitting shirt and those jeans that she always complains about. I never understood if they were to tight why not get another pair? Women._

"_Did we win?" She asks. Obviously she wasn't thinking at the moment._

_I roll my eyes. "No woman Cell won and he blew us all to Hell._" HA, if I only knew who will be blasting me to Hell seven years later.

_She looks at me confuse for a moment then frowns. "A simple yes would have been fine."_

_I smirk then sit down next to her. "Gohan killed Cell." I admitted._

_She instantly perked up. "Really? That's great Goku should be proud."_

_I look away. I knew that Kakarot had been her best friend for a long time. After all she never shuts up about it. Then again who wouldn't boast about being the best friend of the strongest man in the universe?_

_But I feel sorrow for another reason. I didn't realize how much Kakarot had an impact on my life until after he was gone. Now what was I supposed to do? I could no longer train and hope to one day defeat him. He had finally bested me in everything. He took my death and gave me his life. The life he was supposed to use to be with his family._

"_Kakarot is gone." I say flatly. Her eyes widen at this. "He sacrificed himself when Cell tried to destroy the planet."_

_Her eyes start to water again and I look away. "Goku is dead?"_

_I slowly nod. I look back over at her and tears start to fall down her cheeks. I slowly reach up and wipe one away. I frowned seeing that my hand was moving on its own. Damn woman, she always does this to me._

_She looks into my eyes with her sad eyes. She quickly pulls me into an embrace and I sit there stunned. It's not the first time this had happened, nor the first time I hugged her back. I always hesitated though, her hugging me like this was something I never got used to._

"_I can't believe he's gone." She whispers. I gently push her back and see her smile sadly. "I'm glad you're okay Vegeta."_

"_Why, why care about me?"_

"_Because I L… you," I still can't remember that damn L word but she said it right then._

_Before I can react she leans over and kisses me. While that happened my mind was running a marathon. Why does she care so damn much about me? Maybe it was that L word. Is this what Kakarot felt when he came home from battles? Someone that cared for him. Someone he fought for, is that what made him stronger? I decide to think this over later and kiss her back._

_She wraps her arms around my neck and I pick her up and move her on my lap. I break the kiss to groan from the pain in my leg from the battle. She looks at me concerned. "Are you alright?"_

_I shake my head and smirk. "It's just a scratch." I frown and then look around the room. "Where's the boy?"_

_She smirks and traces my muscles with her finger. "He is upstairs asleep." I chuckle a little and then kiss her again._

_1 week later._

_I stood in front of a headstone looking down on it. The funeral was held yesterday and I was watching from far away but now I returned and stared at the grave of Kakarot. No one was nearby so I had my peace._

_The woman had been worried that I would leave during the past week. When I didn't come back yesterday until early in the morning I found her sitting up in her bed crying. She admitted that she was afraid that I was leaving now that the battle was over. I told her I would stay._

_Now here I stood ready to admit the painful truth. I hold up my right hand that grasped and orange fragment of cloth. The only thing that was left on the battlefield from his gi. I look from the cloth to the grave._

"_Kakarot, there is much left unsaid between us and perhaps it is best to leave it that way. But you had given your life for everyone, why? You had a family that cared for you and you left them. Instead you left me here asking the same question: what do I do now?"_

_I kneel before the headstone and brushed away a few leaves that made their way near it._

"_You took my warrior's death, now I will live your family life." I almost shutter at the confession. "I will stay, with the woman, and the boy. Our boy. I will live this normal life." I laugh a little and look over in the distance. I look back down and gently lay the orange fabric next to the grave. "When we meet again Kakarot I will defeat you."_

* * *

I think back to that and curse myself. Even though I was confessing to nothing I felt weak. Weak admitting that I would stay and be a "family" man. But that's all I had cared about after the Cell Games. Bulma and Trunks. My family.

The family I fought for, the family I sacrificed myself for, the family I find myself thinking about constantly. Especially her, the woman, my woman. Bulma.

* * *

Bulma:

I look out at the dark sky and wipe the new tears away. I guess it should be around 3 in the morning or something. I had been crying all night over the man I loved, still love. When I go to Otherworld and if he is not there I will go to Hell just to be with him. Because I know that an eternity away from Vegeta is far worse than anything that would be in Hell.

In fact I feel as if I am in Hell right now. I can't sleep, can't eat, I can't even think about anything but him. My Saiyan Prince. I wonder if back when I was searching for the Dragon Balls and if I made that wish for the perfect boyfriend then would Vegeta have shown up? I laugh a little thinking about that. We would not have gotten along at all at first. It probably would have started out like how it started when he stayed for those three years.

* * *

_9 years 4? months ago_

_It was late at night and I was watching television waiting for his highness to finish his training. He had blown himself up for the second time last week and he was right back into the gravity room. I had cut my hair and now it was straight and hung down to my shoulders. Yamcha and I had broken up a couple months prior and I hadn't felt like going out and finding a new boyfriend._

_No, instead I felt something for the man who lived with me. I didn't really want to admit it to anyone even myself that I was having feelings for the Royal Prince so I had tried to avoid my feelings. But that never really helped much. It helped that he was proud and arrogant and also oblivious to my feelings so nothing ever happened. Then why did I want something to happen?_

_I roll my eyes and flip through the channels. I stop and look back as I hear the door open then slam. I watch Vegeta limp inside and head towards the kitchen. I stand up and follow him in._

_There he is standing there without a care in the world downing a pitcher of water in a couple of seconds. He stops and looks at me from the corner of his eye. "What do you want woman?"_

_I frown and glare at him. "My name is Bulma."_

_He just rolls his eyes. "What do you want woman?"_

_He does that just to annoy me. "I thought I told you it would take two weeks for you to heal."_

_He laughed and took another drink. "I don't have time to heal. Besides you want to live right?" He says raising his eyebrow._

_I tilt my head and walk towards him. "Well you aren't going to get any stronger if you don't let your body heal before blowing it up again."_

_He frowns and turns his attention towards the faucet. He tries to turn it on but after a couple of failed attempts he grabs the nozzle and rips it off making the water shoot into his face. He clenched his teeth and punched the sink destroying it._

"_VEGETA! That's the third time this month. If you don't know how to turn it on just ask!" I say walking over and observing the destroyed sink._

"_Well if it were easier to operate I wouldn't destroy it!" He yells back at me._

_I turn towards him and open my mouth to yell back. I stop when I take another look at him. The sweat was glistening of his rock hard body, my eyes nearly bulge out of my head. Vegeta sees that I am staring at him and raises an eyebrow._

"_See something you like woman?" He said slightly amused. I close my mouth and look up at his eyes. You wouldn't know how hard that was._

"_No, I was just making sure you didn't hurt yourself today." I quickly covered up. But unfortunately Vegeta had something to say for anything._

"_Concerned about me now?" He says while crossing his arms. I frown and take another step forward for whatever reason._

"_Maybe I don't want you to kill yourself before the androids." I said scowling._

_He looks at me funny. "Why?" This question caught me by surprise. Usually he would make fun of me when I showed care for him. But now he just asked why._

"_Why? Because I… I care…" The last word was just a whisper. In the blink of an eye his expression changed drastically. His eyes turned from anger to confusion. He seemed so lost in this world as if he were searching for something that he would never find. He slowly reached up and pushed a few strands of hair that was in my face. His hand rested on my cheek and I almost gasped at how gentle he was being._

_I reached up and gently let my hands rest on his chest as he caressed my cheek with his thumb. At the moment it happened so slowly but now it seemed too quick. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. It was like Namek was blowing up all over again. I couldn't believe how good it felt to be kissing him. He kissed me as if he was dying of thirst and I was a water spring._

_Then as quickly as it happened, it ended. He pulled back before anything else could happen and glared at me. He scoffed and stomped out of the room._

_He avoided me for the next couple weeks._

_Vegeta:_

_I sat in my room fuming over what had just happened. Why had I kissed her? Then another thought popped in my head. Why did I stop? I quickly push that out and look out the window. I can hear her open her door and go into her room. I am still curious as to why her mother insisted that my room be right next to hers._

_I wonder what she is thinking. Wait, why am I wondering that? I clench my teeth and open my window. I was about to fly off to the gravity room to get my head clear when I looked over at the woman's balcony. She is standing outside looking up at the night sky. I quietly fly above her and sit on the roof above her. I sit there and watch her doing whatever she is doing. I watch her glance over towards the window to my room occasionally before going back into her room. I tilt my head in utter confusion. What IS she thinking? I shake my head and jump down to her balcony. I look in to see her pacing impatiently. Women and how they deal with things._

_I get angry at myself for being there and fly off to the gravity room without a second thought._

* * *

Bulma:

Tears fall down my cheeks as I watch the sun start to come up. My heart throbs at each painful memory of him. But I don't want to let him go. I need to but I can't I loved him too much. I know he never did feel the same as I did but he did care about me. He cared enough to marry me.

I giggle remembering how he proposed. Vegeta was the last man in the universe I thought would get on one knee and ask a girl to marry him. And I was right, he never asked. Instead he told me I was going to marry him. It wasn't like I was going to decline him anyway.

Vegeta:

Why is my mind drifting by itself now? Am I losing it after being in Hell for only a day? For some reason I am starting to see when Bulma and I got married. I thought I had repressed that. But now it is all coming back and it seems real. Like it is happening all over again. And I didn't even start thinking back to it. What the hell is going on?

* * *

_6 years ago_

_Bulma insisted we go out at least once a month. Women and going out to places, something I will never understand. But anyway she had been complaining about how we lived together and had a son and we weren't married. I had repeatedly told her that Saiyans don't get married. Her comeback was always that Kakarot had gotten married. Why does she keep comparing me to Kakarot? He isn't even a true Saiyan._

_And yet here I am sitting with her and gripping a small velvet box in my pocket. I don't know why I did this. Perhaps it was so that she would stop nagging. Or so that I wouldn't taint her honor by having a child with her without marrying her. Or maybe it was deeper than that. Maybe it was because that she had given me so much that the least I could do is do the stupid ceremony. As long as it made her happy._

_After the Cell Games I felt these human emotions come easier and easier. At one point I found myself enjoying the times I spent with Trunks. My son. The only thing I hated about that was that the woman started to see this._

_I rolled my eyes as she went on about something with Kakarot's newborn son. I wonder if he knew about that. My mind drifts back to the box in my pocket. The funny thing was that she paid for the ring. She wouldn't know about it until after this was all over. And she would be too happy to be mad at me. I smirk and look her in the eyes._

"_Vegeta are you even listening?" She says scowling at me._

"_I never was." I said. She raises an eyebrow at me wondering why I am testing her. I let a small smile form on my lips as I pull out the small box and flick it open. Whatever fantasy she had of me kneeling and asking her to marry me would be crushed right now._

_Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth. She looks from the ring to me. "Marry me." It wasn't a question, it's not like she had a choice or as if she would say no. What happened next made me regret doing this. She squealed with joy and grabbed me by the neck squeezing the life out of me. I pry her off and hand her the ring. She instantly puts it on her finger and gleams at it. I roll my eyes and fold my arms across my chest._

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

_Six months later_

"_You look great Vegeta."_

"_Shut up brat!" I yell at Gohan as I look in the mirror. I hoped this day would never come but yet here I was in a tuxedo about to marry the woman. It was bad enough that I have to endure this ceremony but the woman made it worse when she made Kakarot's son be the best man. Whatever that meant._

_Now here I stand staring at myself with that idiotic half breed laughing at me. "Remind me why you are still here." I say to the spawn of Kakarot._

_He shrugs and looks around the room. "I dunno this is my first wedding too. Why didn't you pick someone else for your best man?"_

_I frown and keep my back to him. "I didn't choose you in the first place, the woman did. And who else would have been it? The Namek? The bald midget? Or the pathetic weakling? It truly wasn't that hard for me to settle with you." I said rolling my eyes._

_Gohan laughs harder then glances out the door he's next to. "I think we should get going now."_

_I nod looking one more time in the mirror. That damn woman better appreciate this, because I have gone through a lot just to do this small thing._

_Bulma:_

"_You look great Bulma." Chi-Chi says clasping her hands. I smile at myself in the mirror before turning towards her._

"_You think?" She quickly nodded and stood next to me._

"_Yes Vegeta is one lucky guy. Speaking of which you never did tell me why he did this." She says frowning._

_I shrug then turn back at the mirror. "I couldn't tell you. He is Vegeta after all he has his weird reasons of doing things."_

"_I suppose your right. I still can't believe that Gohan is his best man." Chi-Chi says trying not to laugh._

"_Yeah well he didn't really have a choice there. I told him to pick his best man and he refused. He only chose Gohan after I told him his options." We both laughed at that. It was quite funny what his choices were. I stopped laughing and thought about what was about to happen. "I don't know about this Chi-Chi. What if something happens? What if he skips out at the last minute?"_

_Chi-Chi folds her arms and glares at me. "Now think about who you are talking about. This is Vegeta. Yes he may be a coldhearted, stubborn, prideful, ass but he wouldn't back out of this like a coward. Once he has made a decision he will stand by it." Her eyes widen when she watches me fidget nervously. "Oh Bulma, you're not having second thoughts are you?"_

_I look down at the ground and shrug. "I guess it is too late for that. I know I love him, I love him with all my heart. But it is just scary knowing that I may never get those feelings returned."_

"_Well I have to agree with you there but you do know he does care about you as much as you care about him."_

_I look at her in confusion. "How do you know?"_

_She grins and shakes her head. "Bulma come now, why do you think he is going through with this? Certainly not because he enjoys it. He is doing this for you."_

_I bite my lip and look back at the mirror. She may be right. Vegeta never did mention the reason behind doing this and when he doesn't talk about something then it involves his personal feelings. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Well it wasn't like our life together was bad before this. I actually enjoyed it. The times together during those few months before Trunks was born. Then when he decided to stay after the Cell Games. And now, when we are about to be married._

"_Is it time?" I asked nervously._

_Chi-Chi gave me a reassuring smile and nodded. "Yes."_

_Vegeta:_

_I can't believe how she looked walking down the aisle. It was like a dream. I shake my head and clear those thoughts trying to focus on what was going on right now. We both look ridiculous in these outfits. But I can't help but to admire how she looks in that white dress. Who knew she could look even more beautiful. Great now this tight tux is affecting my train of thought. This damn ceremony takes way too long. I wasn't even paying attention until Bulma said something._

"_I do."_

_I look from her to the man in front of us. He starts asking me all these questions and I just stop him midsentence. "Yes alright?" I glance at the woman who rolls her eyes and motions "I do" with her lips. I suppose since I have come this far why would I screw this up for her now?_

"_I do." I say trying not to sound annoyed. I think it worked because Bulma smiled._

"_You may now kiss the bride." I glare at the man. Who is he to tell me what to do?_

_I wrap my arm around her waist and capture her lips with my own. I can hear all her friends clapping and cheering. I guess it was over. I slowly pull away from her and see her smile tenderly. She must be happy. Well time for me to ruin that._

_I smirk which causes her to frown. "Vegeta, what are you going to do?" She asks. My answer was holding my palm straight up at the ceiling and blowing a hole in the roof. She yelps as I jump up and fly through the air with her in my arms. Least to say there was no after party. After all I couldn't wait for what she called the honeymoon._

* * *

Bulma:

I loved him for everything he was. Sure he was not perfect but who is? He was mine and mine alone. He had only cared for me and now he was gone and I might never see him again. I start to cry harder at the thought of Vegeta being in Hell and I might never get to see him. How can life be so cruel? I finally get the love of my life only for him to be taken away from me forever.

I try not to think about him being gone for good but let's be realistic. This is Vegeta the one that caused a lot of pain and suffering in his lifetime before I met him. I only wished his good would make up for his bad. I look up at the morning sky with tear filled eyes. I wish my love for him would have been good enough.

Vegeta:

My heart seems to be throbbing uncontrollably. I thought when you died you weren't supposed to feel pain. Guess I was wrong. My mind drifts back to Bulma, my woman, my wife. Why does this always happen? Why can't I just forget about her and spend eternity in peace? But I suppose Hell is like that.

My right hand grips my chest as the pain doesn't go away. I close my eyes then out of nowhere moments of her flash in front of me. I can see her as clear as day. The way she would smile at me, the way she would ever so gently touch me. What is going on with me? I can almost smell her sweet scent again and feel her smooth skin on my fingertips. I lick my lips and somehow I can taste her sweet lips once more.

I can hear her voice in my head. It starts to grip my heart and mind. My hands start to tremble in front of me as each memory passes by. I want it all to stop, I don't want to be tortured like this. But I can't make it stop. I start to shake a little as I open my eyes but I can still see all the memories. I can still see her.

The moment I saw my child. The moment she walked towards me in that white dress. The moment she was happy I was alive. The moment she said…

"I Love you." Her voice echoes in my head. Love. That was the word. Love.

Something wet falls down my cheek. I reach up with a shaky hand and touch it. Why am I crying? I look out in the distance and I can see her. She is beautiful, everything I remember and more. Then she disappears. I reach out grasping at nothing.

"No," I whisper. I don't want her to leave. Tears start to come out more and more as realization sinks in. I will never see her again. Never hear her voice, see her blue eyes, or touch her perfect skin. I drop my head and punch the ground with great force. Why didn't I ever realize it? Water flows freely from my eyes as I can still hear her in my head. I look up at the dark sky and whisper.

"I love you Bulma." My head starts to spin as my heart seems to be taking a harder toll on me. I can't help but to cry thinking how I will never get a chance to hold her, kiss her, love her.

I blacked out after that. The pain in my heart and mind was overwhelming. I couldn't take the pain from all this. It was truly too much. Why couldn't I have realized it sooner? Well it is too late now.

I look over my shoulder and see one of those blue guys that work for the big red dude.

"Lord Yemma needs to see you." I slowly stand up and nod.

If I get to go back, I won't screw this up.

* * *

Fin.

HA, jk one more scene. 3rd POV

_9 years 3 months ago_

_Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow and walked inside. He had been training really hard the past month because he wanted to get the woman off his mind. After he kissed her they hadn't spoken more than two words to each other. And it was always awkward when they both sat in a room together. While Bulma hated this Vegeta didn't care. He liked that she didn't open her mouth every five seconds for the past month._

_But Kami hated him so he knew that would never last. That day he had broken the control panel from a ki blast that bounced off the wall. She had to fix it, which meant he had to wait until she did fix it._

_He walked inside at sunset to see the woman sitting at her usual spot in the front room. He clenched his teeth and walked in front of her blocking her view of the television. "Hey Vegeta! What is your problem?"_

"_The control panel is broken. You need to fix it." He said looking down at her. He wished he hadn't. It was a hot summer day so she only had on a white tank top and very small shorts. He found himself staring for a second before returning his gaze to her eyes._

_Bulma found herself in the same situation. Vegeta never really cared about the way he dressed, so he usually just wore shorts and neglected to put on a shirt. Which was bad for Bulma who was staring at his sweating rock solid body. She didn't realize that her mouth was slightly open until Vegeta cleared his throat._

"_What are you looking at woman?" Vegeta asked smirking._

_Bulma looked up at his eyes then averted them. "Nothing at all."_

"_So I am nothing?" He said condescendingly._

_Bulma rolled her eyes and got up. "Yes you are. Now get out of my way so I can fix his highnesses training room."_

_Vegeta scowled at her as she walked by him and out the door. For a moment his nose twitched when he inhaled her scent. 'That woman will be the death of me.' He thought as he followed her trail out the door. He stopped at the entrance of the gravity room and watched as she worked on the control panel. He had nothing else to do other than watch that damned television thing which was absolutely boring._

_Bulma looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta leaning on the wall obviously waiting for her to finish. She rolls her eyes and continues the repairs. She stops when she feels his eyes on her. She turns around to see that Vegeta was only two feet from her._

_Vegeta was confused as to why he acted so weird around the woman. She made his mind and body do different things. He did not like it. When she turned back around he found himself walking towards her. He stopped a few feet from her when she turned around. He stared into her sapphire eyes and felt lost. It was like she had complete control over him and he didn't like that. He shook his head and scowled at her. "Is it done yet?"_

_Bulma blinked a few times to get her thoughts straight again. "Uh, yeah it's done."_

_Vegeta was waiting for her to leave but when she didn't he quickly got angry. "Well what do you want? An invitation to go?"_

_Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Well if his majesty would wait a moment I have to test it out!"_

"_Then get on with it and get out!"_

_Bulma rolled her eyes then turned back around to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. Vegeta's eyes dropped on their own. His eyes snapped back up when she turned around once more. "There it's fixed happy now?" She said._

_Vegeta just looked at her. His mind was going through a hundred different situations but he still stood there saying nothing. He finally just scoffed and told her to get out. So she did, but not before she checked him out as she walked out the door._

_That didn't go unnoticed by a certain Saiyan Prince. He smirked seeing that he was having the same effect on her that she had on him. But he couldn't help to think how bad this was. He had to become a Super Saiyan and couldn't waste his time with some pitiful human weakling. He shook his head and continued his training with a certain blue haired earthling on his mind._

_Bulma was the same way throughout the day. It was the first time they were near each other for a long time since after the kiss. And now Vegeta acted like it had never happened. 'Which is probably for the best,' Bulma thought. 'Why do I even like him?' She couldn't place her finger on it. She continued to doubt herself until the end of the day when Vegeta came back in. Her parents were out of town as usual leaving just the two._

"_What are you doing sitting around woman?" Vegeta asked her as he stood over her._

"_I can do whatever I want so don't bug me." She said looking the other way._

"_You can sit around after you make me food." He said storming off to the kitchen._

_Bulma stood up and followed after him. "Well excuse me, Mr. I-am-too-good-to-make-it-myself." She said throwing up her hands. She went into the kitchen with Vegeta just to be stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist. She looked at him only to see confusion in his eyes._

"_Vegeta what is it?" She asked softly. She could see that Vegeta was at war with himself over what to do._

_He was trying his hardest to keep control over the situation but he was fighting a losing battle. He couldn't help but to admire the woman. She was not only beautiful but very headstrong. That was one of the many things that attracted him to her. He looked from her eyes to his hand which was still gripping her wrist. He released it slowly._

_Bulma couldn't believe what was going on with him. He was trying to fight his feelings. It came as a shock to her because she didn't think he had feelings. But now seeing that look in his eyes and the way he seemed to be fighting his actions made her think differently. He had feelings for her but he didn't know how to act on them or if he even wanted to._

_Yes it was true Vegeta did have feelings for this woman. He didn't even know what it was but he felt something for her. Something in his chest would burn whenever he touched her. His mind would run wildly at her scent, he was lost around her. The thing he hated was that if she caught on then it would be the end of him. And yet now here he was lost in her presence once again and stuck on whether to leave the room in a hurry or not._

_Bulma could see the conflict behind his eyes as he stared at her. She figured if there was going to be any hope for anything then he needed a little reassurance. She kept her eyes on him as she took a small step forward. Vegeta just stood there staring at her with his mouth ever so slightly open. She leaned up and gently brushed her lips on his._

_Vegeta finally blinked processing at what was going on. He was met with two options. Either yell at her to never come near him again or go after what he really wanted. All he had ever wanted was power and to kill Freeza. But now this was something different. It wasn't something that could be gained through power or intimidation. It was a new feeling for him and he was not used to it. But one thing was for sure, he felt something greater than lust for that woman and he was going to make her his._

_In one swift motion, Vegeta leaned down and captured Bulma's lips in a heated kiss. He placed a hand on her back and gently pushed her more into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Life itself had no meaning as the seconds ticked by. As long as they had each other nothing else mattered. Their desire met with their inner need for each other. It made them complete._

_After hours of molding together they drift off to sleep in the arms of each other. No words needed to explain how they felt. It was something that never did need to be spoken. They were both lonely souls floating in existence aimlessly. But now they had found each other and were no longer lonely._

_They had each other for their Lonely Nights._

* * *

The End

A/N: So how was the ending? Did you hate it? I thought I would end it with the first night they "got together" because every B/V story has to have that moment and I wanted mine at the end. So if you have anything to comment or question me about ask away because I will be putting up a short epilogue in about a week and I will answer all your questions and comments. Thanks for reading! -MjP


	7. Epilogue

A/N: So not many reviewed. What you didn't want to ask any questions? Well you can just send me a message if you want but here is the final chapter of Lonely Night. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Epilogue: When I said I Love you I Meant it

I didn't feel like changing after the day's events. Instead after we got back I just sat at the table and stayed there without saying another word. I had a lot of thinking to do after the whole battle with Majin Buu. I have had to learn to live with knowing a few things. 1. Kakarot was stronger than me… for now. 2. I could not be hung up on my old Saiyan traditions. And 3… I love the woman, Bulma. I think I was most agitated by the first but I was thinking mostly about the third.

After almost spending an eternity in Hell without her I have become more rational. The irony in life is almost amusing. If Majin Buu hadn't survived when I sacrificed myself then I would be in Hell forever. I am almost thankful I failed in destroying him… almost. But it doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is that I am back. Trunks was so excited when I came back as was the woman. Though I didn't show it at the time but I was thankful to be back here with them.

And yet hours have seemed to go by as I sit here thinking my life over. You would have thought I would have done enough of that when I was in Hell but I wasn't thinking what would happen if I ever got to come back. And now, I don't know what to do. I have never had to worry about what to say or how I *ahem* feel. I hate talking or even thinking about how I feel. But now I am stuck with the new realization that I love her and how to tell her.

Wait, why do I even have to tell her? Isn't it good enough that I know? I suppose not, even though she seemed so happy during these years I know that she was sad that I never returned her love. Damn woman, why could she never just tell me? No instead I always had to guess.

I roll my eyes and look out the window. Huh, it is already night. I wonder why no one has come in to bug me. Maybe Bulma realized I needed some time. Maybe she doesn't care. Maybe I just need to stop caring about all this shit. Damn woman she is growing on me.

I sigh and stand up walking towards the window. I look out at it for a few minutes thinking some more. What should I do? With no real plan or idea I walk up to our room with only one thing on my mind: Fuck my pride.

Walking towards our room I pass by Trunks' room and see him playing that weird gaming thing on the television. He looks up at me and smiles. "Hey dad." He says cheerfully.

I look down at him and take a few steps in his room. "We need to talk Trunks."

His face pales and he shuts off the game. "Oh okay. What about?"

I tilt my head wondering why he is showing fear. Is it me? I think for a moment before speaking. "You fought with Majin Buu correct?" He nodded slowly. "With fusion?"

He jumped up and tried to cover himself. "It was all Goten dad's idea. He said it was the only way to beat Buu."

"It's okay. I know why you did it. I heard that you almost beat him." I smirk seeing that he was getting confused. "Remember what I said yesterday? That I was proud of you? I am son. I am proud that you were willing to do anything to beat that monster and you almost did."

He smiled for a moment before dropping his head. "Yeah but then we got absorbed." I walked over to him and knelt in front of him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes but how were you supposed to know that was going to happen? You did all you could and I am proud you are my son." I can't help but smile at his expression.

"Dad, are you okay? This isn't usually like you. Are you sick?"

I frown. "Maybe, I don't know. Now shut up if you know what's good for you." He chuckles and then nods. Before either of us knew what was happening I pulled him into a hug. I didn't mind, it felt nice to be able to hug my son. Though I hated the next part.

I don't know how long but I knew the woman was watching. I frowned and pushed Trunks back and glanced back to look at her smiling face. She was standing in the doorway probably the whole time. I roll my eyes and walk out going past her towards our room. The last thing I wanted was her talking to me after that.

I walked into our room and went into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. What was that? A moment of human weakness or was it something else? The love for my son? This was not going to be easy to get used to. And now was going to be the hardest part. I glance back at the door as I hear her come into the room. I clench my teeth and walk into the room to talk to her.

She is standing there looking me over and not saying a word. I am just staring into her eyes wondering why she hasn't bothered me so much since we got back. She smiles slightly seeing the conflict going on within me. I am probably looking her over the same way I did the first night we got together. The way my mind was fighting itself and trying to decide what I should do. Well that's what is going on now.

And she did the same thing she did that night nine years ago. She walked up to me and placed a small kiss on my lips. "I love you." She said quietly yet seductively.

My mind stops as I stare into her sapphire orbs. I have lost count on how many times her eyes have made my mind turn into a mess of feelings and words. But now it seems as though I am thinking and seeing clearly. I close my eyes and slowly rest my hands on her lower back. I open my eyes to see her still smiling.

"I hate talking." I said flatly. She giggled.

"I know."

I licked my lips feeling the words dry in my throat before I even say them. "I…" Damn, this is harder than I thought. My brain keeps telling me I don't have to say it and I can skip this whole drama mess. But there is no going back now.

"Bulma, I… I love you." There I said it. It's over, all those years of denying it and covering it up. All the years of being with her have all led up to this very human moment of weakness. Oh hell that's how I really feel why try and make excuses?

Her face brightened up as I said it. She looked so happy after I said it. I can see the tears starting to form in her eyes. Tears of joy obviously. "I know." She said smiling.

I couldn't help but to let out an uneasy laugh. She knew but she wanted me to admit it. She knew that me admitting it was for me as much as for her. Because the second I could admit to her that I loved her was the second I could live with myself loving her. After that we were lonely no more.

We were truly together forever.

* * *

The End

A/N: Well I had a long time to think over an ending for this. I never wanted to end it because how could I? But it must be done and there it is. I am sorry I had to end it but that's how stories go. Now as I said I would answer to each review from the last chapter and I shall.

kimdc413: Yes I apologize for ending this story but as you said all good things must come to an end. I just hope you like my ending. And yes I plan on writing another story specifically about V/B, with other couples in the mix, very soon. And the next story will be pretty long it is going to be a good one I think. And thank you, I really did try hard to get Vegeta just right and I'm glad you think he is good!

FireStorm1991: Yes he is back and realizing his feelings and actually living with them. This is just my take on how Vegeta had finally come to peace with himself and his love for Bulma I hope you liked it

firelifeblizzard: Yes the epilogue is here. Thank you I am glad you read it. And yes I plan on making another V/B story with Vegeta being… well Vegeta. I am glad you noticed, yes I tried to capture Vegeta just right which is how you said kind but not too kind. Other stories usually put him too emotionless or too emotional. But I never thought about doing a story about a forgotten character. That is not such a bad idea. And thank you for all your kind words and thanks again for reading.

A/N: Final thought. I would like to thank everyone else that read and reviewed throughout the story and if you wanted to ask me something but didn't get a chance to then message me or read and review my other story High School Z. It is….okay in my opinion but I leave that up to you. Expect to see me again soon with another V/B story. Just Saiyan. -MjP


End file.
